Boredom
by Blackewolf
Summary: When there is nothing else to do at the Den, what else is there but cooking?


Hello people. This is my first time attempting a God Eater fanfic. Just a one-shot but I hope it's to your liking. Also, this fanfic is based before the 'Moon in the Welkin' mission so Alisa is still an Alpha Bitch and Lindow is not MIA

-START-

-1500-

"I'm bored"

Kota was lounging about the small resting area in the lobby of the Den, seeing as all available missions were taken by the other God Eaters. The energetic Kota found himself bored after having exhausted all available modes of entertainment, including having a conversation with the only other God Eater who was stuck with him, Valdr

Valdr, full name Valdr Anderson, was the first New-Type God Eater the Den received. The two God Eaters met each other on their first day in the Den after the Aptitude Test and since then, they have become good friends with each other and both were known for their good teamwork during missions. Though now, Valdr was worried for his friend's sanity due to him already having read books to pass the time. Read. Books

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?" Valdr asked, biting another bite from an apple he had

"Well… Bugarally?"

"We watched over 100 episodes already"

"Sports?"

"We played every sport they had in the Recreation Area to death"

"Study?"

"By the Gods, are you really Kota!?"

"Um… Cook?"

"… That's crazy enough to work. Yeah, I guess we can. But is there even a kitchen where we could cook? And even then, are we allowed to?"

"Well, let's go ask Hibari"

In a few seconds both were asking the redheaded receptionist if there was a kitchen in the area where they can cook

"I'll try to see if I can get you a kitchen to use. Don't get your hopes up though"

While she searched the mainframe for a place for the two God Eaters to cook, her curiosity got to her and she asked

"What are you going to cook and who is it for?"

Both teens looked at her before staring at themselves and scratching their heads sheepishly. Hibari sighed. Of course it was on impulse did they do this

"Well?" she asked them again

"Umm… a cake I guess. Yeah, a cake" Answered Kota though not sounding so sure himself

"And who is it for?" Hibari questioned

"Well… Everyone I guess. We in the Den work 24/7 fighting Aragami for everyone else so a treat like isn't too much for all of us right?" Valdr asked while finishing off his apple

Hibari took a glance at the two God Eaters in front of her and saw them not as warriors who kill the enemy of man on a daily basis, but two teens who are don't belong in a world as dark as this. She sighed again and imagined better times before finally accomplishing her goal

"Okay, I've found one. Go to the Cafeteria, the cooks there are done for the day so you can use their kitchen. Just don't use too much if the ingredients and clean up after you're done. Can you promise me that?"

Both God Eaters gave their word and quickly boarded the elevator talking about what kind of cake they would make just as Licca and Gen stepped out of it.

"So those two are going to bake a cake for everyone else huh?" Licca asked Hibari

"Yeah, I guess boredom does that to you"

"Hmm… tell me, do those two even know how to bake one?" Asked Gen

Both Licca and Hibari stared at each other before scrambling to find a cookbook for them. All the while Gen chuckled, entertained by the whole scenario

-1530-

Both Kota and Valdr stared at the kitchen in front of them. Kota slightly in awe as the kitchen in his home at the Outer Ghetto wasn't this big. It was only then that an important thought crossed his mind

"Umm… Valdr. I don't know how to bake a cake"

Valdr simply laughed and reassured his friend. "Don't worry Kota, I know how". He soon had him fetching the ingredients while he himself grabbed the utensils they needed and preheated the oven

-1700-

After searching for an hour and a half to no avail, both Hibari and Licca gave up on finding a cookbook just as Gen appeared before the with the item they were looking for. Thanking the old veteran for their help. Both women rushed to the elevator only to be greeted by their worst fear. Everyone had just arrived from their missions at the same time and were all at the elevator, wanting to go to their rooms and rest. Hibari just shook her head, boarded the elevator with the rest of them and pressed the button to go to the cafeteria and since it was on a lower level than the residential areas, it got priority. Both Hibari and Licca walked out of it with most of the God Eaters following out of curiosity. As they approached the kitchen, they began to hear noises, two people were arguing in the kitchen. As they got closer, the verbal exchange began to be more audible

"For the last time, we are not having Bugarally as the topping for the cake!"

"Why not?"

"Do you not know anything other than that show? And besides, we need some variety in here"

Hibari opened the door to see both Valdr and Kota, both wearing aprons, on a heated argument on what to use for cake toppings, when she looked at the cake itself, she was surprised that it actually looked appetising rather than revolting. The cake itself was sponge cakes placed on top of one another with a layer of jam in between each one. At around the 7th cake was the white icing, completely blank and right beside it were at least 5 boxes of cake toppings all of different themes. Next to Kota was, without a doubt, a Buggarally themed box while Valdr had boxes of multiple themes. When she looked around, she also noticed that the kitchen was actually quite clean despite her fears

Hibari thought to herself "_I guess they didn't need the cookbook after all. I wonder who was the one who can cook though, Kota or Valdr_"

Kota and Valdr were too involved in their areguement about cake toppings to noticed that nearly everyone in the Den was at the kitchen and staring at them like they just grew a head or two.

Sakuya questioned them as soon as she recovered "What are you two doing?"

Both froze and turned their heads to find nearly everyone here

The same thought ran through both minds "_Sh*t, how the hell do we explain this_"

A few seconds of thought later and both just decided to tell the truth

Valdr finally replied "We baked it for all of us. Since we work every day, a little treat like this wouldn't hurt right?"

Lindow just chuckled at the antics of his protégés before grabbing a nearby plate and giving himself a slice. "Oh shut it you two, I just hope I can eat it"

As Lindow took a bit both Valdr and Kota watched eagerly, waiting for his verdict. His reply came like angel choirs to them. "Pretty good guys, well done"

Soon after, everyone else came to get their own plates while both Kota and Valdr celebrated the success of their cake.

"We did good, didn't we Valdr?"

Valdr simply bumped fists with his friend

"Indeed we did Kota, indeed we did"

-1800-

Soma glanced at the ceiling on his room since, unlike the rest, he didn't ponder on why Hibari was carrying a cookbook and heading for the Cafeteria. The Buster Blader found it difficult to sleep that night for there was a nagging thought in his mind that he was missing something. "It's probably nothing" He thought to himself. He woke up the next morning to a sealed container in front of his door along with a note. It read "Hey Soma, you didn't come to the kitchen along with the rest so we saved a slice for you. Hope you like it – Valdr and Kota". When he opened the container, it held a cake, still a bit fresh due to new technology allowing food to be stored fresh for longer periods. Soma grabbed the fork which came with the box and took a bit and found himself surprised that it tasted good

Soma left the room with a small smile on his lips. "Not bad rookies"

-END-

Well? How did it go? Please feel free to correct me on any mistakes as I like to receive feedback from other people about my work. Goodbye guys


End file.
